


Hidden in the Sandstorm

by R_4_L



Series: What really happens between the Hidden Leaf Shinobi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit threesome, Multi, consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the second Chunin exams, TenTen, Rock Lee and Neji take shelter in tent provided by TenTen.  Lee's inability to stay still will put them all at the storm's risk.  TenTen takes advantage of the privacy within the tent and Lee's overactive body to bring pleasure to Team Guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in the Sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto. This is for entertainment only.

The sandstorm had them pinned down. Thank god for TenTen and her summoning scrolls. She had summoned a shelter for them. The hard shelled tent was small, but at least the three of them could fit under with a little room to move. Of course Rock Lee was shifting around, he just couldn't sit still. Ever.

"Lee stop moving around." Neji was getting annoyed, the more he moved the more he kicked sand up.

"I can't help it I hate being confined." Lee's voice had a shaky quality to it. He moved again, "Oops sorry TenTen."

TenTen looked at her teammate, the panic was really starting to overtake him, if they didn't do something soon Lee would throw off their only protection and they'd be lost to the storm. Well desperate times called for desperate measure, and if she got Lee going, Neji was sure to join in. "It's ok Lee, but if you're going to cop a feel can you at least make it last a little longer and be a little bolder so Neji and I can enjoy it too."

She had succeeded in shocking both of them.

"Well shit Lee, if I'd known you were trying to get into TenTen's pants I would have helped." Neji turned onto his side and pulled TenTen's back flush against his front. With one hand he undid the buttons on her shirt, "Come on Lee, give me a hand here."

Lee was often slow on the uptake, but the sight of TenTen with her head on on Neji's shoulder, his mouth on her neck, and his hand unwrapping her like a present had him following Neji's lead. "Well I can't let you have all the fun, now can I." Lee helped to push her shirt off her shoulders and onto the ground beside them before reaching for the chest bindings. She didn't do them up as tight as some of the other girls, but unwinding the material was fun. Lee was able to run his hands around TenTen's ribcage as well as loosen Neji's clothes and tease him too. He brought his lips to her cleavage and started to lick and nibble on her breasts as they were exposed. Once they were off completely, he took one breast into his mouth while palming the other and pinching one of Neji's nipples too. 

Neji arched into Lee's hand. His hand snuck down the front of TenTen's pants to her slick core, rocking against her he slid two fingers inside, plunging them in and out to mimic the act that would soon follow. 

"More. Oh gods more please." TenTen rocked back and forth causing Lee's erection to rub against Neji's hand and her ass to feel the strength of Neji's hard on. She wanted skin, and both of them were still covered. "Clothes off. Now!"

Lee pulled back enough to slide his jumpsuit down his torso to his hips. TenTen was there kissing his chest and abs. She started to follow the faint line of hair that started just below his belly button before going under the jumpsuit. Getting on her knees she leaned down and swirled her tongue in the small indent, while her hands helped him slide the green spandex over his hips and down his legs. The tight briefs went with too, allowing his hard cock to bounce out, hitting her chin before she was able to capture it in her mouth. She wasn't sure if the moan was his, hers or Neji's.

The Hyuga watched as TenTen swallowed Lee's nine inches, his hand still fingering her core. Using his other hand he pulled her pants down and off her legs. Arching over her back he had just a little room before his back hit the barrier of their tent. He folded himself back around the pair beneath him. He caressed the globes of her ass loving how they fit his hand perfectly, the only thing that would make it better was a nice rosy handprint. The smack was loud in the enclosed space, but her moan was well worth it. Pulling his fingers out caused TenTen to moan, her hips following the retreating fingers. He pushed the rest of his clothes down his thighs, unable to wait anymore. Neji used his wet fingers to coat his cock before pushing into her.

Her mouth released Lee to let out a groan, she reached back to pull Neji into her further, the walls of her sex stretching around his girth. Neji flexed his hips in small increments going progressively deeper each time, until his balls hit the back of her legs. Holding her hips tight enough to leave bruises he held still to allow them both a chance to get used to the feeling. Lee moaned and grabbed her head, forcing her back down onto his length. Holding her there he started to rock his hips up, fucking her mouth deeply. The movement caused her to rock back on to Neji. TenTen became a pingpong bouncing between Lee's cock as he fucked her mouth and Neji deep in her core with his fingers teasing the ring of muscle further back, ready to penetrate it and stretch her for one of their cocks.

Neji leaned over her back, "come on now TenTen, you know you're close. Lee won't let loose until you do. " he whispered into her ear, sucking on the lobe.

TenTen rocked back and forth, her climax just out of reach, when Neji slammed three fingers into her ass opening her further. She grabbed Lee's balls and squeezed, taking her mouth off of him long enough to scream her pleasure. Neji ground against her and Lee grabbed her buns and forced her mouth back over his straining erection. The feel of her teeth on him pushed him over the edge and had him exploding down her throat. She swallowed around him, milking him of every drop before letting him slid from her mouth completely. TenTen used all her strength to flex her inner walls around Neji's impressive girth, the action had him loosing the tight grip he had on his control. He rocked harder and harder, pushing TenTen up Lee's body and into his embrace. 

Lee pulled her further up his body and into his arms gently pushing her head to his shoulder as one hand found and played with her clit, his fingers rubbing against Neji's cock before reaching around to glide across the older man's hip. Lee stretched his head up and searched for the Byakugan users lips. "Come Neji. Fill her with your cream so we can all trade places and I can take possession of this wonderfully tight ass of yours."

TenTen moaned and climaxed again, watching her two teammates as they explored each other was always a treat. She loved to watch Neji relinquish all control to Lee. Never getting tired of how Lee master both of them, dictating each of their sexual encounters and who was able to pleasure who. Her cunt strangled the cock inside trying to milk it of it's seed. Neji exploded, his cum filling her, his scream caught in Lee's mouth, the tension in his body receding.

Carefully pulling out, Neji laid back down on his back. Lee carefully rolled TenTen to his other side so that he was now in the middle. The gentle kiss she placed on his lips a testament to the understanding she had about her teammates. Lee gently stroked Neji's softened length, while kissing his pecs and tonguing his nipples. He loved the difference in their skin color, his pale tones against Neji's olive ones. Using TenTen's release and Neji's seed Lee fingered his teammate ass scissoring his fingers. Neji never need much stretching, liking the burn that came with taking Lee's cock too much. Lee fit himself between the muscular thighs allowing their cocks to rub together. Neji arched up into his lover, closing his eyes at the pleasure. Lee sucked at his neck, holding both of their erection in his grip he rocked his hips.

"More Lee. Please. More." the frantic words and the fingers clawing at his back had Lee pushing harder into man beneath him. Letting go of their cocks, he reached to pull the darker thighs up higher, almost around his waist as he searched for the Hyuga's entrance. Neji relaxed his body, trying to pull Lee inside of him. Lee had the head of his length just passed the ring of muscles, he tried to remain as still as possible to to give his lover time to get used to the intrusion. Only moving deeper when he felt the muscles relax around him.

"You're so tight, N-Neji," Lee thrust deep, "You are always so tight around me." He pulled almost all the way out before pushing in grazing Neji's prostate on the way. 

He arched into the man above him, pulling the taijutsu user closer, matching thrust for thrust as two found a rhythm. Lee leaned back as far as he could and pulled the Hyuga's hip closer to his body allowing him to speed up and put more power into his movements. 

TenTen took the opportunity to lean over the tanned, hairless chest in front of her and torment the dusky nipples, while stroking the silken steel rod before her. Neji was in bliss. One lover with her calloused hands tight around his recovering cock and the other fucking him deep and hard. 

"Come for me Neji," Lee's grip on his hips was almost painful a counter measure to the pleasure of having him fill his ass so full. "Paint us with your seed, let TenTen taste you. Let me feel you clench around me."

TenTen added a twist to her movements as her hand reached the top of his penis, a flick of a nail in his slit and a strong stroke back to the base before repeating the action all over. Neji couldn't take anymore, the pleasure was just too great. He absolutely loved the way Lee took control of his body and his pleasure. With Lee he didn't need to be in control, he could let go and let the Taijutsu user be in charge.

"Leeee!" Neji screamed as his orgasam ripped through him, TenTen whispered encouragement in his ear, her hand still stroking his cock. Lee's mouth descended on his, trading scream for scream as his pleasure erupted and he filled the Hyuga and collapsed against him. Neji cherished these moments when the three of them were relaxed and cuddled together, safe from the outside world. Three pairs of eyes closed as limbs became further entangled; each one holding onto some part of the other.

TenTen woke first and reached for her supply scroll and summoned a cleaning cloth. She took her time cleaning both men, of course it turned more into foreplay. Waking them with pleasure.

"TenTen, stop sweetheart," Lee's voice was husky with sleep but just as firm as the hand on her head.

TenTen looked up over his stomach and into his eyes, "Why?" Licking up his length.

"Nhhhm, TenTen you tempt me to go for another round, and you know I'd love to take you while Neji takes that sweet ass of yours, but we need to stop." 

TenTen squeezed Lee's length while moaning against Neji, both men groaned.

"TenTen, we have to stop, the storm is coming to an end." Neji mumbled, pleasure coursing through him.

"So. We can stay here and finish things," TenTen implored.

Lee nodded his agreement, sticking around for more sex with these two, man what training that would be.

"Have you forgotten the Chunin exams, we need to finish this." Neji spoke up.

TenTen rested her head on Neji's muscular thighs, letting her breath rush across his legs. "Alright, let's get cleaned up and finish this, then maybe we can take our time going home and explore those ideas when we have more room to move." She crawled her way up the Hyuga's body until she could reach his lips. Invading his mouth with her tongue, she took possession of it and relished in the strong grip of his arms as they wrapped around her to hold her close. Breath became a necessity when she finally broke away, only to be overtaken by Lee as he pulled himself into the pair.

"When we leave, we'll take our time going home. I have an idea of my own I want to implement." Lee's comment had the other two shivering. 

Lee always had some kinky thing he wanted to try. Like the time he tried to do 500 handstand push ups while deep throating Neji. After Neji came the first time at 48 push ups, Lee had him wear a cock ring so he could do all 500, before he was allowed to cum. Or when he ran three kilometers while she was 'riding' him. "Ok Lee, but this time we get a say on your ideas."

Neji shook out TenTen's chest binding before helping her back into them. "We're going to have sand in some interesting places."

Lee needed to straighten out his jumpsuit three times before he finally was able to put it on the right way. "We still smell of sex and you know that Kiba will smell it on us for sure if I can." 

"It can't be helped, I don't want to waste what water I have on bathing us. Anyway after the next couple of hours running in the desert here, I'm sure we'll be smelling more of sweat and heat then sex." She used her scroll to pull dried rations and water for each of them handed them out. "Eat up while we can, as soon as that storm is done, I'll repack the tent and we can head off. I want to get this Chunin test done."

TenTen had a point, the desert sun had a way of making everything even. Team Guy ate up and prepared to re-enter the race for the scrolls.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta reader for this fandom, if anyone could help I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
